First stretch
by sky-of-eternity
Summary: Katniss' first time hunting without her father.


She was stalling again. Her brown hair pulled into a messy braid -she was still learning how to style it herself-, her father's jacket so large on her it looked as though she was being swallowed by it. She took a deep breath, her grey eyes scanning the meadow for any sign of a human being. No one was there. She was quite a way from the nearest house and the occupiers were never seen even looking from the window. There was a sense of abandonment from that house, and she found it oddly chilling.

 _'Come on, it can't be that difficult.'_ She thought to herself, trying to force herself forward. However, her tiny legs seemed glued to the spot. She reached for her bag, retrieving the family book that her mother hadn't noticed her slip into her bag that morning, when she declared to her sister she was going to find food. Opening the book, she sat and began to check through the edible plants section for the billionth time. It didn't take her long to read; she was quick. She'd been able to teach Prim years ago.

 _'Prim. I have to find food for Prim.'_ this was enough motivation to push Katniss forward. The young girl crept towards the fence, checking again for people around. Then she pressed her ear to the fence, listening to the gentle but terrifying sound of electricity. No noise except the wind whistling from the tall trees. Not entirely convinced, she pressed a shaking finger to the wire of the fence, flinching. Nothing. The coast was clear.

With her tiny figure she was able to slip under the fence in a few seconds and she was soon in the forest. It seemed a lot different to normal and she knew it was because her father wasn't there. She walked the short route to the hollow tree containing hers and her father's bow, as well as some spares. She decided to speed up her pace a little, the children of District 12 would be on the meadow soon, it was that kind of day, and the last thing the girl wanted was to be seen by anyone, even more someone from her school, which she was missing today for the very reason that she was going to find food. So taking out the book, she began to look around for the edible plants that, it turned out, were all around her. She tried to ignore the nerves constantly bubbling inside of her. She had to be brave. She was the provider of the family now, mom was still there but gone at the same time and Prim was too young to even spell the word. Besides, there was something unusually calming about these forests.

That's when she saw it. A Rabbit. Scampering around the forest freely. Obviously it didn't notice Katniss. So, the 12 year old raised her bow, and let the arrow fly. It hit successfully. She would have cheered, but she wasn't the type, so she mentally applauded herself instead. Then, skipping over, she collected her kill. Pausing in front of the now deceased animal, she could only stare in shock. The arrow had hit about an inch from the rabbit's eye. More training and she was sure she'd be able to hit the eye where she had originally aimed. This was easier than she'd first thought...

Half an hour of studying the book and collecting plants later, her bag was almost full. Of course, she'd only scanned the area just out of view from the fence, any further was surely too far, but the plants were everywhere. She sat, leaning against a tree and chewing mint leaves that she'd found growing opposite. She couldn't wait to get home, not only because the woods were still a little unnerving but because she couldn't wait to see the look on prim's face when she came back with all these different varieties. She'd collected at least half of the different types noted down in the book, possibly more. But something told her this wasn't enough. She would need more meat, enough to share with others. Her father had always managed to come back with food and money for other things. Soap, medical supplies...

So, hanging the bag on a branch nearby, she began to climb up the sturdiest tree she could find. It wasn't until she'd reached a safe branch that she realised how high up she was. She could see the forest, stretching on for acres into the distance, away from district 12. Every tree looked remotely similar, tall, emerald green leaves that swayed around in the wind. Behind her, she could see the meadow, and beyond that. She could just about see some of the houses too. Hopefully they couldn't see her... Okay, maybe this was a bit too high. She began to climb down a little, still high up but she could see the ground a little more clear and she was sure that if she happened to fall, she wouldn't be injured too greatly. Feeling secure, she relaxed and grabbed her bow, her grey eyes alert as she stared at the ground and waited. She made extra effort to make no sound, though she doubted she had been making any in the first place. With an arrow locked in her bow and a safe, secure area to hunt from, Katniss was ready. And it didn't take long to find her second kill. A squirrel. From the tree she wasn't able to get as good a shot as her first kill, once even missing an animal entirely, but she was still satisfied. Jumping down from the tree, she collected the animal. However, the wind was beginning to pick up, and it looked as though it might rain quite soon, so she decided to call it a day, at least for the forest. Putting her bow back and then very cautiously checking the electric fence a few times, she entered the meadow and began to head home.

Only her feet didn't take her home. Or they did, but she walked past, lost in thought. Before she knew it, she was at the place she didn't even like going to with her father. The dark wooden building so full of people it almost buzzed with energy. The illegal trading centre of District 12 that was ironically in plain sight from the justice building. The Hob. And she knew why her feet had led her there. She had meat for her family, and some left over. Trading. So, she entered. Standing in the doorway, she took in the poorly lit hut. On one side, there was a small bar, and middle aged men and women drinking various different colored drinks. Alcohol, no doubt. On the other side were small stalls selling various things. Yarn, badges, clothes. But she remembered the one stall her father had traded meat at, the largest one on the left, right at the back. Her feet began to carry her there. As she walked by the bar, she saw a few people nudging each other and whispering. _'Everdeen's kid.'_ Of course. Her father had been a well known man here at the hob, especially for his hunting skills. He had earned a great deal of respect. She hoped she'd get the same...

She walked up to the stall, and without saying anything, she showed the old woman owning it the squirrel. The woman looked oddly surprised.

"You shot that?" the woman asked. Katniss nodded shyly. "by yourself?" she did so again. It wasn't until the woman was studying her closely that Katniss realised how young she might have looked. Of course, she'd always been small for her age, and she hadn't grown much recently, putting it down to lack of food since her father's death.

"You're Everdeen's daughter, aren't you?" the woman asked again. Katniss nodded, surprised her head wasn't beginning to ache. It was obvious. The grey eyes, the dark brown hair, even her voice slightly resembled him.

"In that case... I'll trade." the woman smiled, taking the animal and placing some coins in Katniss' hand. Katniss stared down at the coins. It had been so long since she'd last seen any. She looked up at the woman.

"Thank you." She whispered. The woman nodded and turned back to her stall. With that, Katniss smiled and headed home, excited to show Prim and her mother, if she would look.


End file.
